The present invention relates to a dartboard for playing a simulated game of american football.
The ancestor of all footballs games is soccer, but rugby, an offshoot of soccer, served as the basis for american football.
Rugby was invented in 1823 at Rugby School in England. Rugby became popular and was soon adopted by other schools in England, which led in the 1850""s to the the formation of the Football Association which adopted Rules for Rugby.
Princeton and Rutgers pioneered intercollegiate football in the United States in 1869 when the game played was soccer, albeit with twenty-five players on a side, instead of the present day eleven. Soon Yale, Cornell, Columbia and Michigan organized intercollegiate football teams. In 1873, Yale convened a meeting to form the Intercollegiate Football Association. On May 15, 1874, McGill University in Canada introduced the game of rugby to the United States. Americans soon became fascinated with the egg- shaped ball. Within two years, a slightly modified form of rugby had been adopted officially by Harvard, Yale, Princeton, Columbia and Rutgers under a new Intercollegiate Football Association. Various changes were developed, until in 1905, New York University called a special meeting of the football playing colleges of the nation, at which it was decided and to appoint a Football Rules Committee which adopted the beginning rules for what is now known as american football. Those rules have been considerably developed and refined over the ensuring years. The present invention utilizes the Rules of Football, hereinafter referred to as Rules of American FootbalL adapted a simulated football game played by opposing players or teams projecting darts onto the dartboard of the present invention.
The dartboard of the present invention simulates a rniniaturized playing field which is used for playing the game of american football. The dartboard further includes quadrilateral sections with different size targets for downs, punts and kicks. Each target is sized so as to require proficiency in the throwing of darts in order to achieve higher total score by one player or team of dart players against an opposing player or team within a previously agreed time period.
An objective of the present invention is to develop individual skills and proficiency in the throwing of darts which simulate the sills required in playing american football.
Another objective of the present invention is to require tactics and strategies by each player or team which simulate those needed in playing american football.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a simulated football game which can be played indoors, in comfortable and convivial surroundings, at any time of the year.
These and and other objectives and features of the present invention will be clarified in the following drawings and detailed description.